Smallville: Odyssey
"Odyssey" is the first episode of season eight of the superhero fantasy series Smallville and the 153rd episode of the series overall. It was directed by Kevin G. Fair, with a script written by Darren Swimmer based on a story treatment written by Brian Peterson and Kelly Souders. It first aired on the CW Network on September 18th, 2008. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The character of Superman was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 3T7451. * This is the 43rd episode of the series to air on the CW Network. * Executive producer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Director Kevin Fair is credited as Kevin G. Fair in this episode. * This is the second episode of Smallville directed by Kevin G. Fair. He directs twelve episodes of the series in total. He previously directed "Siren". His next episode is "Abyss". He will also go on to direct the "Unchained" episode of Arrow. * This is the twenty-fourth episode of Smallville written by Darren Swimmer. He writes twenty-six episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Blue". His next episode is "Identity". * This is the twenty-eighth episode of Smallville co-written by Brian Peterson. He writes thirty-five episodes of the series in total. He previously co-wrote "Veritas". His next episode is "Prey". * This is the twenty-eighth episode of Smallville co-written by Kelly Souders. She writes thirty-five episodes of the series in total. She previously co-wrote "Veritas". Her next episode is "Prey". * This is the first episode of Smallville that Lex Luthor does not make an appearance in. * This is the first appearance of Tess Mercer, who is the new head of LuthorCorp. She becomes a series regular throughout the remainder of the program. * As of this episode, Tom Welling is the only actor to appear in every episode to date. Prior to this episode, Michael Rosenbaum was the only other actor to appear in every episode. TV.com; Smallville, "Odyssey"; Notes. * The character of Davis Bloome does not make an appearance in this episode even though actor Sam Witwer is listed among the main credits. Davis makes his first appearance in the following episode, "Plastique". * This is the second appearance of Alaina Huffman in the role of Dinah Lance. She appeared last in "Siren". She makes five credited appearances in the series in total. * This is the sixth appearance of Phil Morris in the role of John Jones. He appeared last in "Cure". He appears next in "Prey". * This is the third appearance of Alan Ritchson in the role of Arthur Curry. He makes four appearances in the series in total. He appeared last in "Justice". He appears next in "Patriot". * This is the first television acting work for Vladimir Moskovchenko. * This is the first television acting work for Sara Canning, who plays Kat. Kat makes one more appearance in the following episode, "Plastique". Allusions * Tess Mercer's name is a nod to two previous characters in the Superman franchise. The entire name sounds similar to Teschmacher, which was a character from the ''Superman'' film series played by actress Valerie Perrine. It is also reminiscent of Mercy Graves, who is Lex Luthor's bodyguard in the comic books. Quotes * John Jones: How does it feel to be whole again? * Clark Kent: I was dying. You saved me. You brought me to some white light. * John Jones: The healing effect of the sun brought you back from death. I promised Jor-El that I would only be a watchful guardian, but I could not stand by and let you die. * Clark Kent: You shouldn't have had to. * John Jones: Jor-El knew he was sending you on an impossible odyssey. To be the given the power of a god... yet exist among humans. * Clark Kent: Sometimes I feel like I need to be two separate people. Either way, I can't keep expecting you to save me. * John Jones: Well, that was the last time. The burning sun may strengthen you, but it has the opposite effect on me. It stripped me of my powers. And we both know... that yours is a greater destiny. But with the Fortress destroyed, you'll have to do it without Jor-El's guidance. * Clark Kent: Or anyone else's. .... * Clark Kent: I've written eulogies. I've seen people walk away from me. But I've never really said goodbye. .... * Oliver Queen: What's the matter, huh, your batteries run out? * Clark Kent: I've got a little more juice left. .... * Oliver Queen: I'd be careful, Clark. Pretty soon, you'll be sporting a homemade costume and leading a double identity just like the rest of us. * Dinah Lance: You might want to try a little more formfitting. .... * Clark Kent: Would you mind not pointing that thing at me? * Lois Lane: God, Clark, I'm not aiming at you. (Clark gives her a doubtful look) What? I'm not. Besides, it's only your kneecap. * Clark Kent: That makes me feel better. * Lois Lane: Look, I know that you're nervous, Smallville, but you got to remember, I grew up around Green Berets and Navy SEALs, not corn stalks and Jersey cows. You stick with me and I'll protect you. You'll be fine. .... * Lois Lane: What are you doing here? * Clark Kent: I heard they had good espresso. * Lois Lane: You disappear for a month and come back with a sense of humor? * Clark Kent: I've been tracking Chloe down. The question is, how did you get here? * Lois Lane: Feminine charm. * Clark Kent: Huh. * Lois Lane: Yes, I do have some. * Clark Kent: Great job of protecting your short supply of it. * Lois Lane: Why don't you give your stand-up a rest and do exactly what I tell you? That way we can find Chloe and stay alive at the same time. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References ---- Category:2008/Episodes Category:September, 2008/Episodes